fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederica Bostel
Frederica Bostel is an extremely powerful mage S-class mage of the guild Winged Eagle. She is a Flame god slayer mage. Appearence Frederica appears to be a yound woman in her early 20s. She has long steel-blue/violet hair and emotionless purple eyes. She wears a black and white Gothic Lolita dress with a blue ribbon and has black shoes and white socks. She seems to have a cat tail with a blue ribbon tied on it. When she was a child she had long purple/blue hair and fairly droopy eyes. Personality Despite her cute looks she seems emotionless and is somewhat distorted and sly, as she seems to derive some pleasure out of taunting people. She is also show to be a bit sadistic and is willing to sacrifice anything or anyone for her own amusement. However despite her cold personality she still cares for her friends and allies. When she was a child she was cheery and happy. History Not much is known about Frederica's past except the fact that she is older than she looks and that there were events in her life that made her become as cold as she is today. Magic and Abilities Flame God Slayer Magic: 'Allows her to produce black flames from any part of her body. She is also able to consume flames of any sort to replenish her strength. : '''Flame God's Scythe: ' Frederica forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which she uses as a weapon for destructive results. : 'Flame God's Bellow: '''The user breathes a massive fireball of flame at her opponent. It's similar to Fire dragon's roar. : '''Flame God's Cloud: ' Frederica swipes her hand, releasing black flames that cover her target(s) like a cloud. : '''Flame God's Explosive Flames: '''Releases a massive stream of black flames at her opponent from her arm by launching her arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size creating a giant explosion. : '''Flame God's Rain: '''The user creates a Magic seal, from which purple bullets are fired towards the target. : '''Flame God's Fire Bullet: '''The user releases a stream of black/purple fire like bullet toward the enemy. '''Keen Intellect: Frederica has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world. Immense Durability: ''' Frederica has been known to have a vast amount of physical durability, she is able to be hit by explosions and still be able to stand and fight. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Frederica possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed, as shown when she was able to acrobatically dodge a barrage of Darkness Magic Spells from her enemies. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage she has a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Trivia *Frederica is not fond of making friends because of how she lives longer than most people. *Frederica and Beato are close because they've been alive for around the same amount of time. 213px-Frederica Bernkastel.png|Frederica's general appearance. 262560.jpg|Frederica using Flame god scythe Rika-rika-furude-23386241-300-450.png|Frederica as a child Category:Female Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Magic User